Littermate (Challenge)
by ColtKit
Summary: AU, Stiles & Scott were both bitten together but after Derek killed Peter the boys instinctively submitted to him & joined his pack. ABANDONED, anyone who wants can pick up this story as a challenge. You don't have to ask my permission, just run with the ideas presented in it
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Littermates

 **Summary:**

AU, Stiles & Scott were both bitten together but after Derek killed the Alpha the boys instinctively submitted to him & joined his pack. Now they have to fight a compulsion to obey their jerk of an Alpha, who is slowly trying to be less & less of a jerk. WARNING: Spanking of Teenage Werewolves, No resurrected Peter, Lyia is not immune & successfully turned, uses different Lore

###

 **Prologue**

They did it, the Alpha was dead... along with the bitch that killed his family and destroyed his pack. They were dead.

He looked beneath his feet, at the corpse of Peter Hale... his Uncle. A man he deeply loved... and who had betrayed everything their pack stood for. Who had killed a member of their own pack to take their place as Alpha... and now that title was Derek's. That responsibility was Derek's.

Coming back to his senses after the adrenaline high that came with becoming an Alpha he noticed the two 16 year old boys wonder over to him in a daze. He wondered why for a moment then remembered. He killed the Alpha. These two little Betas had witnessed him kill an Alpha and they didn't know enough about themselves to fight their instincts.

The boys got right next to him and raised up their heads, revealing their throats, offering their very lives if it was what the Alpha desired of them. They gave pitiful, puppish whimpers asking for him to claim them, to accept them. Derek smiled, a pack, a real pack. He could finally have a family again. He lifted up his own head and let out a fierce howl that shattered apart the clouds. As he howled the boys joined in, shaking the very Earth. Derek wanted to laugh as he felt it, his soul attached to another's. He could feel the boys, they were a part of him now... unfortunately the boys themselves didn't seem as pleased.

They stumbled a bit as they came back to their senses "What just happened?" Stiles, the more annoying but definitely the smarter of the two, asked.

Derek smiled and happily explained "You saw me kill an Alpha, you're instincts to submit to the new one took hold and now, I'm your Alpha" Although the boys technology never submitted to Peter they were turned by him so the connection existed even though it wasn't very strong.

Both boys' eyes grew wide. Scott was the first to find his voice but what he said wasn't the happy celebration of someone just brought into a new pack "D-did you just fucking mind rape us?" Derek didn't know what happened. The comment took him so off guard and frankly really pissed him off. His hand flew on it's own and the next thing he knew Scott was on the ground with blood dripping down his chin. That wasn't right, the pups were so young and only turned a couple months ago, they didn't understand any of this. That's not how an Alpha was supposed to act with newly turned pups. That's not what Derek's own Alpha would have done to him when he was a boy and said something stupid. Before he could explain that such instincts were nothing like 'mind rape' Stiles helped his friend back to his feet and they both quickly ran off... his own pack was running away from him. They were scared of him... his own pack. How the hell did something that was supposed to be one of the happiness moments in a werewolf's life go so wrong.

"Well that went well" Derek growled as he looked back at the gloating hunter. He'd completely forgotten about them. He turned and walked away, in the opposite direction of his pack. He'd fix this. He could fix this. It would be just like it used to be. He had a pack... everything was going to be fine... it had to be...

Now outside the forest and driving down the road at less then safe speeds in his messed up jeep, Stiles was freaking out "What the hell did we just do?"

"I think I feel him" Scott mumbled sitting next to Stiles "I feel all angry and confused and... sad... but it's not coming from me"

Stiles paused and let himself feel it for a moment "Yeah... I feel it to. Jackass what the hell does he feel sad about. You're the one that got hit. Oh god... you don't think it's some whacked out Wife Beater complex. Next thing you know he's going to ask 'why are you making me hurt you', freaking psychopath"

Scott groaned "What are we going to do?... better question, what is HE going to MAKE us do? I mean can he do that freak mind rape thing anytime?"

"I don't know" Stiles growled "Half of the werewolf shit on the Internet comes from old movies the rest comes from table top games. I have no idea if any of the info is actually true"

"But there was something?"

Stiles groaned "Yeah okay. When I was looking up stuff on Alpha's one of the sites said that they CAN control Betas, but it only turns into flat out 'lose all free will' control if you submit to them"

"Which we did?" Scott stared as if asking that he got what just happened wrong

Unfortunately Stiles confirmed "Which we did"

"We are so screwed"

"Look okay cool it" Stiles insisted "Let's just get to the hospital and make sure Lyia... oh god"

"No don't do that" Scott shook his head "Get that look right off your face. We have enough to worry about, don't you add to it"

"... Peter bite Lyia"

###

 **Chapter One**

Scott groaned as Stiles was busy freaking out next to him as they walked down the hallway at school.

"Someone dug up a grave last night and stole a dead woman's liver" Stiles freaked

"You think it was her?" Scott whispered

"She's been missing for over a day" Stiles growled "And she's the only other werewolf we know of. What are we going to do? It's another full moon tomorrow"

Scott shook his head "Three moons in a row, this has been one hell of a month"

"She is probably freaking out of her goddamm mind, not understanding what's happening to her between the rare moments where she can actually think and is not a mindless beast"

"At least she's only eating dead people" Scott insisted "And the liver is the most nutritious part of the body"

"Doesn't change the fact it's completely disgusting. Oh and there is the tiny fact that IT'S A HUMAN LIVER!" Stiles managed to scream well whispering.

"We'll find her before anything bad happens" Scott promised "We'll..." he stopped spotting Derek standing outside the school

"Get in the car" the man demanded

"Like hell" Stiles glared

Derek's eyes turned red, literally glowed red, as he growl out in some bizarre tone "Get in the car" and both boys felt compelled to obey.

When they got in Derek started driving and an ackward silence swept over. Both boys were in the back as neither wanted to be near him "It's not 'mind rape'," Derek broke the silence "It's instinct, it comes from you not me. All I do is talk with a commanding tone and it's your own bodies that tell you to listen. If you wanted you could ignore it"

"Trust us" Stile glared "We really don't want anything to do with you"

"Yes you do" Derek growled

"How do you-"

"Because you got in the car!" Derek snapped "If you 'really' wanted nothing to do with me you would have kept walking. Werewolves are pack animals. You instinctively want someone to be in a pack with. You two can satisfy that by gravitating to each other but without an Alpha you were going to clash sometimes in a fight for dominance. Now you have me so you don't have to worry about that"

"We never-" Scott began but was interrupted

"How many times did you almost kill Stiles the last couple of months" Derek didn't really ask "You have a more dominant personality that instinctively wanted Stiles to obey. He didn't do that because he sees you as an equal so your first impulse is to kick the crap out of him until he submits to you or kill him if he doesn't. Since Stiles is still alive and you're still a Beta that means you are able to repress that at least a little bit. It's the same with disobeying an order from your Alpha. It's a good deal harder but the theory is the same. You got to want it bad enough to ignore your instincts. Now that you have an Alpha you are no longer going to want to force Stiles to submit to you since instinctively your role as equals as been verified"

Scott turned his head to Stiles who was staring at him "You know that's not what I was doing" he insisted "I just went all wolf crazy"

Derek informed "Everything you do as a wolf as purpose. It is driven by your own subconscious desires and instincts. Just be thankful you didn't rape your girlfriend when you were still learning to control it"

"WHAT!?" Scott gaped

"It happens" Derek shrugged

Stiles spoke up "I'm more concerned with the fact you want to make me your werebitch"

"I don't want-" Scott groaned trying to come up with a reply "Since when do we listen to anything he has to say!"

Derek rolled his eyes "Look you might not always like what I have to tell you but I'm the only one with the answers. And frankly the answers you don't like are the most important ones... and yes Stiles, Scott wanted to make you his werebitch"

"I did not!"

"Maybe in the literal sense" Derek joked.

"NO!" Scott insisted "No, just no. Stiles you... you know what FUCK THIS. We need to find Lyia"

"Which is exactly why I got you" Derek informed "But it's not just her we need to worry about"

"Why what's the other thing?" Stiles asked

Derek groaned as he muttered "Fucking pups" then snapped "If you shut up and let me talk you'd already know, wouldn't you?" he took a calmly breath "Well I was tracking Lyia I caught another scent. There's a new werewolf in town"

"Wait, a new one?" Scott gaped

"Just how many of us are out there?" Stiles asked "And what are they all coming here for?"

Derek growled but answered the question "There are millions of werewolves scattered all over the world but considering the world's humanoid population is seven billion that's not actually a lot. And Omegas tend to rush to any area where a new Alpha appears. A new Alpha is more likely to claim them to boost there numbers. You can't exactly afford to be picky when you start a pack from scratch. More then likely this guy heard about Peter but got here after he died so now he's frantically searching for whoever took his place... this place also used to have a pretty high werewolf population before Kate killed off my pack. Nice sized town, not too big or too small, lots of open land with deer and other wildlife, It's actually a pretty good place for a modernized werewolf pack to settle... maybe you guys would like to help me pick out a house"

"Seriously?" Scott started at him like he was an idiot.

Derek couldn't help but growl with irritation "I just figured you'd like a say in your future home"

"Wuh wuh wuh" Scott glared "What's this 'future home' nonsense?"

"We're a pack" Derek glared right back through the rear view mirror "we got to stay together. Once you guys graduate high school you'll move out of your parents homes and into mine"

"Life hell" Scott growled and Derek growled right back. Scott couldn't help but cower in response.

"I AM NOT SEPARATING THE PACK" Derek snarled before taking a calming breath "After school, you WILL live with me Just like every other member of our pack. We'll be one big happy family, even if I have to beat the happiness into!"

"... What about college?" Stiles asked

"This town has a small college, you can go there, but you won't be staying in the dorms"

"That's not-" Stiles groaned "Dude I'm smart enough to get into Harvard!"

"I weep for you" Derek grunted unsympatheticly "but you can't afford to wander that far away from the pack and fact is no one else will likely be able to go to an Ivy League School"

"So l'm supposed to just put my entire life on hold?" Stiles glared

"No, you're supposed to abandon your old dreams completely" Derek informed "Look it sucks but you need to put the needs of the pack above your own desires... You can still go to college, someone as smart as you would easily get a scholarship to the local universality, then you can get the job of your choice in town. That's your new life plan"

"And if I don't want that?" Stiles growled his eyes actually turning yellow

Derek shrugged "Then I pull this car over and kick the crap out of you until you agree" thankfully that got Stiles to deflate and his eyes went go back to normal. Good, the boy might not realize he was doing it but he was officially challenging his Alpha on this. It was good all Derek had to do was threaten punishment for the kid to stand down "Be happy you got that. Scott is obviously too stupid to go to college at all and will most likely work as the school janitor"

Scott gaped "WHAT!?"

"World needs janitors Scott" Derek shrugged "No one in the pack is going to be a freeloader. You can get whatever job you want but you WILL have a job"

"What about you!?" Scott snapped

"My job will be taking care of the pack, that includes the pups when you guys have children" Derek informed "It's what Alphas do"

Stiles blinked "So their like homemakers? You'll basically be the stay at home dad?"

Derek groaned but went along with it "A stay at home dad that rips the throats out of threats to the family, yes"

"... will you wear an apron?" Stile smirked

Derek growled "No I will not wear an apron"

"How do you even have the money to buy a house?" Scott asked

"... My old pack was pretty big and my mom, she was our Alpha, made every able body adult get a job. She let all them keep half of their paycheck to spend on whatever crap they wanted, used what money was needed to manage the bills, then put the rest in a savings account for emergencies... after they were gone my older sister inherited the family vault... she used to send me a monthly check-"

"Like an allowance?" asked Stiles but Derek didn't dignity that with a response

"I was going to College out of state... she decided to let me do my own thing before coming back to the pack... and now she's dead"

Stiles sank in his chair getting the message.

"When she died I inherited everything... It's a little over 120 million dollars" as the boys gaped as Derek went on "It might sound like a lot but in the real would that money wouldn't last very long if I was stupid enough to spend it on every little thing I wanted. Want proof of that, look at the poor sods who win the lottery. Most of them end up going bankrupt because they don't understand the money isn't endless. The interest is enough to let me live comfortably and would allow me to support my pack. When you get jobs I'll use a similar system to what my mother had. You keep half your pay check to spend on whatever you want, which by the way is more money then most people get to see out of their's since they have to pay their own bills, the rest goes into the pack's account and the bills will be paid through the interest. I just need to find a big house with lots of rooms in the middle of no where"

"Can't you just build your own house" Stiles suggested

"I'm not spending that kind of money" Derek rolled his eyes

"Well you want a big pack right? A place were Werewolves can grow up over the generations? Sounds like you're going to have to spend some money... you could probably build a compound. You know like a little Werewolf neighborhood. Your family used to own those woods right? The city might have taken them over but you still have a legal claim to them. It be as easy as walking into city hall and filling out paperwork. Then you can clear out some of the trees to build some apartment units, hook up each one to it's own well system and use windmills for power so your off the grid"

Derek sighed "That would take a good chunk out of the pack's money. It isn't just for us Stiles. The money is meant to support our pack and future generations for the next thousand years"

"Then wouldn't a compound be the perfect thing to use it in? I'm not saying spend all of it but you could build a nice sized neighborhood on a private estate. A single apartment unit of 4, 2 bedroom, apartments with a garage and storage unit for each apartment would cost like $300000 to build. Probably a bit more to give each unit a septic tank, a well, and a windmill. You could build a few of those without dipping too much into the emergency money and everyone would live close to each other well still having privacy"

Scott decided to pitch in ideas "You don't have to worry about giving the apartments kitchens either. You could also build one big club house deal with multiple floors, one being where we'd eat all our meals together. The other floors could be places for us to hang out like an Arcade and a pool"

Derek groaned "I should have know better then to ask a couple of pups what they wanted in a house. Let me guess, it should also have a bowling alley and our own private Wendy's"

Scott pouted sitting back "Jerk you actually had me excited about the idea for a second. Then I remembered YOU'D be there"

Stiles shrugged "Give it some thought. Our own private werewolf compound sounds more defensible then a house and could hold more werewolves"

"It would also be harder to conceal" Derek commented

"The hunters already know about us being in town and where we live. Since they know anyway might as well have a place they can't hope to penetrate"

"... I'll think about it" Derek finally said

Stiles nodded as they drove down the road. The stopped just outside the very woods Stiles had been talking about. A boy his age was waiting for them. Stiles stiffened as his group stepped out of the car. A familiar sent was coming off the boy, looking at Scott it seemed he picked it up to.

"Scott, Stiles" Derek introduced "This is our latest addition to the pack, Isaac"

Scott gaped "You TURNED someone!? What did you follow some kid into the woods and jump him!"

Isaac's eyes widened in shock well Derek sighed.

Derek explained "How you guys were turned is NOT the norm and not how I'm going to do things. I asked Issac if he wanted to join us and he said 'yes',"

"Why would anyone WANT to be werewolf?" Stiles gaped

Derek groaned "I don't know Stiles. Why would anyone want super strength, speed, agility, enhanced senses, and near immortality. Can you seriously tell me that you aren't the least bit excited about the fact you will be young and beautiful for the rest of eternity? That it doesn't feel good to be the star players on the lacrosse team. And a pack gives the added bonus of being a source of unconditional support and acceptance" as the boys glared at him he assured "Look what happened to you two sucks but I'm not like Peter. I'm not going to go around randomly biting people. Everyone I turn will be given a choice beforehand and will have the full list of issues and benefits given to them"

"Really?" Scott glared "The full list?" he looked over at Issac who had been very quiet during all this "Did Derek happen to mention trying to turn you was just as likely to kill you"

"Yes" Issac nodded, standing at attention

Scott blinked not expecting that.

Stiles tried "Well how about the fact that if the bite didn't kill you there is a small army of werewolf hunters in town you would like nothing better then to make a rug out of you?"

Issac nodded again "He told me"

The other boys stared at him and shock before Scott yelled "And you STILL said yes!?"

Issac looked away ackwardly "I have my reasons"

Derek snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention "Alright, now that that is out of the way I need you pups to get your attention back on the matter at hand. You can pry into each others business later but right now we got a few omegas wondering our territory. Obviously we can't let that stand, not with all these hunters running around. We need to find them and convince them to join our pack. Stiles, you take Issac, show him how to sniff out Lyia. Scott, you come with me and we'll find the new guy"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Stiles and the new boy walked through the forest trying to catch her scent, constantly sniffing as he wondered aimlessly until he happened to stumble on it by chance. He held up his hand to get Issac's attention "Smell that?"

"What?" Issac bounced in his spot as he tried his hardest to sniff out what 'that' was

Stiles groaned "That dog like smell. There are two distinct scents like it. Try to focus on them"

Issac closed his eyes and concentrated "Y-yeah, I got them. Which one do we follow?"

Stiles sighed, this boy couldn't even smell the difference between genders "You notice that sweet scent, kind of like strawberries"

"Y-yeah" Issac kept his eyes closed as he concentrated on the smell "what is that?" it smelled a little like Stiles was describing but not quite. It was also heavily mixed with the scent of wet dog making it sickening sweet yet somehow that made it all the more desirable to his own body.

"That's female pheromones. Those are the ones we need to follow. Try to keep track of them at all times and see where they go. It's not as reliable as tracking the uniqueness of her scent but she is the only Female werewolf in these woods... hopefully"

"What about the other scent?" Issac asked before getting his own out "We should tell Derek about it. It might be the guy he's looking for"

"I'm sure Derek has already found it. His sense of smell is much better then ours and he likes to boast about what a great tracker he is"

"Still" Issac pressed Derek's name on his phone and presented it against his ear "It's ringing" he told Stiles who rolled his eyes.

"You find her?" Derek immediately asked

"No but we found her scent" Issac informed

"Good for you. You want a gold star?" Derek's voice dripped with sarcasm

Issac blushed as he suddenly felt insanely stupid "We also found the other werewolf's scent"

"... where?"

"I... I don't really know where we are but both of there scents are all over the place"

"The new guy is probably tracking her. Probably hopes she's part of our pack"

Issac nodded before remembering Derek couldn't see him. He just felt so bloody ackward around Derek. Although he joined the pack to get free of his dad he was still worried Derek might turn out to be exactly like him.

"Alright I need you to mark your scent in the area, otherwise I'll have to backtrack and follow your scent from where we started"

Issac blinked "How?"

"... I need you to cut your hand and smear some blood on a tree"

Issac's widened

"The strong scent will be easier to detect from a distance so I should be able to find it quickly"

"D-do I have to?" Issac tried not to let his voice come out a whine.

"It will heal almost instantly remember? Besides it's either that or pee on the tree"

"I think I'd prefer the second one" Issac blushed

Derek loudly groaned "Fine but get a little ways away from the area first otherwise your scent will mask their's"

"Right" Issac, still red faced, hang up the phone.

"I'm not doing it" Stiles had his own blush

"Huh?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "I'm NOT 'marking' this place"

Issac blinked "How'd you know-"

"Jeez, We're Werewolves remember?" Stiles glared "We have super hearing! Don't you know ANYTHING!"

"Hey give me a break!" Issac glared right back "I was just turned last night!"

"Right right, just go find a tree to pee on" Stiles insisted

Issac blushed crimson before storming off into the woods. He handled his business before coming back and jumped when Stiles suddenly through something at him. It was a small bottle of hand sanitizer.

"I usually use that for cleaning blood off my hands" Stiles rolled his eyes as he started following the girl's scent "Really glamorous, the life of a Werewolf, right?" he sniped

Issac cleaned his hands as he followed after "So... you weren't given a choice about turning?"

Stile sighed "No Scott and I were being stupid and going on an 'adventure'. You heard about that dead body they found near the beginning of the school year? The first one? A woman got tore in half in the woods. Since my dad is the sheriff I heard him talking about it over the phone. I decided to get Scott and hunt down the body in the woods as if we were in a Stephan King novel. We got attacked by the guy who killed her, a werewolf. The bites we received were fully healed by the next day and slowly we figured out what it was that attacked us and what we were. Later we found out the girl was an Alpha and she was killed so the one who bite us could become an Alpha... the girl was Derek's older sister. He came down here to avenge her... turns out the guy who killed her was their uncle who had then gone on a murdering spree... years ago their used to be a large werewolf pack in town but they were murdered by hunters, not just the adults but children were trapped in their house and burned alive. This guy survived the fire and went 50 shades of crazy. After years of being catatonic the second he woke up he started killing everyone even slightly responsible. Scott and I helped Derek stop the guy and Derek killed him for murdering his sister. That was how Derek became an Alpha" Stiles didn't really think as orderly as most people so that Abstract explanation probably confused the boy a bit. Still hopefully he got the point "Bet Derek left all that out"

"Y-yeah" Issac admitted

"Of course he did" Stiles scoffed "He wasn't about to tell you what the life of a werewolf is really like. All that, it's NORMAL for us now. You better get used to it because you literally just ruined your life with one stupid decision... and as Derek pointed out you get to live like this for eternity. Brilliant isn't it? What an amazing gift"

"It can't be all bad" Issac insisted "I mean you and Scott never even got to play on the lacrosse team before. You were professional bench warmers and now look at you. You're one of the star players and Scott is TEAM CAPTAIN!"

"Co-Captain" Stiles informed "Scott is a bit touchy about that actually"

"My point is someone who used to be a severe asthmatic is a captain of a sports team and one of the best athletes in school. Came on, how can that be such a bad thing"

"The werewolf hunters saw us play, figured out what we are, and tried to kill us" Stiles informed. Noticing Issac stopped walking Stiles stopped to and looked him straight in the eye "Everything good thing Lychanthropy gives you is tainted. It will all come back to bite you. Keep in mind it's only been a couple months since Scott and I were turned and all that shit I just told you about happened in that short time. Oh and let's not forget that Derek just told me that I'm not allowed to go to college because he doesn't want to separate the pack..." Issac's eyes widened in shock "Okay that's not exactly what he said. He said if I wanted to go I would have to go to the one in town. I don't know about you but I wanted to get out of this place at some point. I wanted to DO something with my life. Being good at lacrosse means nothing because Derek won't allow us to take any college scholarships for it and if you had any dreams about doing it professionally you can kiss that goodbye to"

"Maybe I just wanted to play for fun" Issac shrugged "... I know you don't know much about me but I can guarantee you. Whatever bad that might come with this is nothing compared to what my life used to be. At least we have each other right?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "You think we're friends now just Derek ordered it?" then paled when he saw the shattered look the boy was giving him "Sorry man, that was harsh. Scott and me haven't had the best experience with Derek or any other Werewolves... we probably should keep an eye on each other. It can be dangerous out here"

"Isn't that why we have Derek?"

Stiles sighed "I'm sorry but whatever it is you were hoping to gain from Derek and this pack he's building you're not likely to find. I know Derek. Whatever he's got planned for us... it isn't good" seeing the boy sink further in his misery Stiles walked up to him and put his hand on the guy's shoulder "Which is why it's all the more important we look out for each other. Derek might not have your back but Scott and I do"

###

Scott looked up at the night sky. They had been searching all day and the moon was now in full bloom "Aren't you worried that Issac kid might flip out?" he asked Derek, who was walking a little ahead of him.

"I gave him a sedative before we went out" Derek assured "I don't expect Lydia to put up much of a fight for them so he should be fine. Stiles should be able to talk her down... he's pretty good at that given how he handles you. He'll be useful for recruiting others when he's older"

"I thought you hated Stiles"

"He's certainly more annoying then most pups and often speaks without thinking but he's a good addition to the pack. Might not be all that strong but packs need brains to survive just as much as brawn. You'd make a good defender when your older as you seem to have developed a greater strength then most pups"

"Could you quit calling me 'pup'" Scott glared

"... no"

Scott scoffed and remained quite for a moment as they walked through the forest but then remembered he had a question "Why am I so much stronger then Stiles? I mean we were turned at the same time so shouldn't we be at equal strength?"

"It's because you were severely asthmatic and physically very weak so the Lychanthropy Venom had to work extra hard to correct your biology. This increased your strength and speed more then usual as the Venom fixed your lungs and searched much harder for other biological imperfections. This also meant that since the physical changes were more dramatic it was more likely to kill you. In truth the best person to turn is someone near death already as the Venom will make them extremely powerful as it fixes them and since they are about to die anyway it isn't as tragic if they do die on you as you're already prepared for it" Derek repeated one of his mother's lessons to his sister. Derek had been in the room but he wasn't really the person being taught the Alpha stuff. His sister had been a natural born Alpha. It was rare but it did happen occasionally. It sadly meant that when she was older she would have to leave the pack to start her own. Their mother was planning on giving her Derek and most of the children when they all grew up. Although mom had wanted her to stay in town so both packs could look out for one another but she said it was ultimately the new Alpha's decision where the young pack would go.

Derek sighed "It's also good to turn someone with some kind of serious disability. It might be riskier then someone healthy but if they survive they will end up much stronger and most people in that condition are willing to take the risk if it means they can walk again or be free of seizures or asthma attacks or even genetic mental diseases like schizophrenia... most of these people will also be extremely loyal to the person who turned them as they often view their new Alpha as their savior... Peter was probably expecting you to act like that but the idiot didn't realize in order for something like that to work you need to offer the person a choice before turning them. Otherwise you're just the monster that attacked them... sometimes forced turnings work if the Alpha is as clever as he is a bastard. You need to completely cut the beta off from all ties and make them believe your their only option... Peter tried to do that with you but he was too impatient and you were far too stubborn. If he was smart he would approached you in the woods as a wolf then turned into a human in front of you before offering you superpowers. You would undoubtedly freak out at first but then he could have just followed you around for a while, protect you from bullies well explaining the perks of being fuzzy. Peter had a wicked silver tongue and could convince people to do anything... if he'd stuck with his strengths he could have gotten you to submit to him the same night he turned you... you probably wouldn't hate yourself so much if he had given you a choice"

"I don't hate myself" Scott insisted

Derek gave a disbelieving snort "I can hear your heart beat Scott. You're lying, albeit mostly to yourself. Being a werewolf doesn't have to be as bad as you and Stiles seem to think. Yes there are some draw backs but it has it's rewards to, just like everything in life... and your going to have a very long, very exciting, and very meaningful life. Most humans don't get to say that... Although I suppose I should be grateful Peter was in such a hurry to build a pack. If he had turned you properly you'd no doubt be in his pack by choice and I would have had to kill you to get to him... Peter never would have accepted an honorable challenge for his throne and would have used his betas as Canon fodder to weaken me before going for the kill himself... bastard didn't understand just what the point of an Alpha was"

"And what's that?" Scott rolled his eyes but then found Derek's locked on his.

"An Alpha is supposed to protect his pack at all cost, even if it means giving his life for them. Peter wanted an army, not a pack, it's like he never heard a thing my mother ever said to him in the 2000 years they knew each other"

"T-two THOUSAND years!?"

Derek smiled "We're immortal Scott. My mother was around to see the fall of Rome and Peter was right there beside her. He was only a few years younger them her. Not much of a difference after so long but somehow he always remained her little brother... I suppose it makes sense he went insane after she was gone"

"... you miss him? After everything he did? Even after you KILLED him!?"

"He was my uncle... I remember him helping me get in and out of all kinds of mischief. The man that turned you... he wasn't the man who helped raise me. Something in him snapped after losing our entire pack. The man I knew wouldn't hurt a fly let alone his own niece... even after I found out it was him I still had trouble accepting it. I was even willing to join him for a bit as I struggled to come to terms with the monster he had become. I killed him because I had to. Even after everything he did I would have let him go if he had just stopped. Wouldn't you do the same for your family"

Scott was staring at Derek like he'd never seen him before.

Derek's ears twitched as he heard something. He quickly grabbed Scott, covering his mouth as he hid them behind a tree.

A man suddenly came running towards them but he tripped on a wire which yanked him into the air by his feet. Suddenly humans approached him. They were dressed in black and carrying hunting gear. An old man wore a sadistic smile as he got next to the captured man.

###

Lydia felt her skin burning. She hesitantly put a hand to her lips and felt the blood trickling down her chin. She looked down at the rabbit and didn't know how to feel. She killed it. She sank her teeth into it's fur covered flesh and snapped it's neck... she fucking ATE it... and it tasted so good. Somehow the raw meat of a fresh kill tasted better then anything she had ever eaten. She was laying on the ground, her body had changed. It was now covered in fur of it's own. She had claws, fangs, her legs even had an extra bend going the wrong way. She looked like some red wolf that walked on two legs. At least she still had thumbs. Strangely now that she had eaten her mind was so much clearer yet her head still pounded well her blood boiled. It felt... so... good...

"Lydia?" She looked up as Stiles walked over to her, a boy she recognized from school right beside him but she never taught his name... she never cared.

"Lydia?" Stiles repeated slowly inching over but it wasn't fear of her she saw. He was scared he might spook her. Here she was a literal monster but Stiles still looked at her with those same longing eyes. He crouched down next to her and calmly took off his coat before putting it over her shoulders, covering her nakedness "... nothing is going to be okay"

She was shocked by his bluntness.

"What Peter did to you can't be undone. You will have to live with this curse for the rest of your life... but you will live. I know how strong you are"

She snorted

"It's true" Stiles insisted "You are one of the strongest people I know. You might like to pretend you're stupid but I've seen how brilliant you are. The person you show to the world isn't the real you. You're so much more, and that person, the person I know you really are... is stronger then this. Listen to your heart"

She raised an eyebrow

"I mean it literally, listen to it, center yourself"

She tried

"Just listen to it. The fast wild pulses, now try to get them to slow. Take deep calming breaths, sloooowly"

As he spoke and walked her through it she felt her bones snap again, although it was far more painless then the first time. The fur on her body completely retracted into her skin, leaving her body smoother then it had ever been. Her long red hair still flood from her head.

She opened her eyes and down at her once again human hands.

"It's a brave new world Lydia" Stiles informed "Let me show it to you" he held out her hand and she took it without reservation.

As he helped her stand she asked "What... what am I?"

" _We_ " Stiles stressed the 'We' "are Werewolves"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"We have to help him!" Scott growl but cowered when Derek growled right back

Derek's eyes grew red as he ordered "You will be quite and stay right here"

Against his will Scott gave a quiet whimper and stilled. He struggled to run over there but his body refused to move. He was trembling as he fought against the compulsion.

"Look what's around him" Derek whispered "there are over a dozen guys all armed with silver arrow heads. Do I have to remind you how much that shit burns from when your girlfriend shot you? He's already dead. We go out there not only will we risk our lives but the hunters will start searching the woods for more of us. They will find Stiles, Scott, is that what you want?"

Scott gave another whimper but his body stopped trembling. When Derek was sure the boy lost the will to fight against the order he let him go "We need to stay here until they leave, we can't risk them spotting us making a break for it... besides this might be a good lesson for you. This is what your girlfriend and her happy little family is really about"

The old man held out a silver sword and began talking to the other hunters "We got ourselves a treat here. It's an Omega, a packless wolf. Might have been kicked out by the Alpha or had it's pack destroyed. Might even have left of it's own free will or never had a pack to begin with. These things never tend to live very long. You see Werewolves in packs are psychicly connected to each other"

Derek growled "fucking prick, he's using his execution as a gods damned teaching exercise" That meant all these people here must be relatively new hunters. He might be able to take them but there was no way in hell he could without risking Scott.

"The link has multiple purposes. They can sense each others emotions over great distances which tells them if a member of their pack is in danger or injured. Even let's them help locate each other by following the link. Then their the more dangerous aspect that the more links between them the more power all the members of the pack get, with all the energy being connected through the Alpha making him the strongest. Werewolves can even speak to each other psychically if properly trained. A Packless though, has none of these advantages, nor do they have others to protect them. Werewolves are very pack oriented creatures. They can't even hunt properly without their numbers. Which is why this one resorted to eating humans" the old man looked at the other hunters "They think we're easier pray"

The captive werewolf suddenly spoke "None of them were alive! They were all long dead by the time I got there. All I did was scavenger what's left, no one got hurt"

"Oh? Well that makes eating people all right then" The old man informed before looking back at the hunters "Under no circumstances is it acceptable to allow a wolf prone to eating someone go. Once they've gotten a taste for human flesh they'll keep at it. Best thing to do is to put it down quickly before it can get to someone else" he held up his sword and just as he was about to swing a voice suddenly cried "STOP!"

The hunters quickly turned around and raised their bows, pointing them all at... Stiles. Issac and Lydia were right behind him. Derek let out a ferocious roar that shook the very Earth as he jumped out of his hiding place. Scott charged right behind him. The young hunters began to panic, not knowing who to aim their bow at but the old man seemed unimpressed.

"Hummm" The old man made a sound in his throat "Seems this one isn't allow after all. Are you that desperate to increase your pack you'd risk losing it" he looked over at Issac and Lydia "Seems you already have a few new faces. I wonder if you've even had the chance to teach them how to shift"

Derek growled "What you should be worried about is me! I could have killed your little herd of green horns BEFORE I became an Alpha"

The old man eyed "That's probably true but they'll likely take out a few of your pups before you get to them. Order your pack to leave or they start shooting"

"You so much as injury one of my pups and I will gut every last one of them!" Derek pointed at the young hunters. He didn't have time to talk the others down like he did Scott and Lydia wasn't even in his pack yet so it be much harder to control her. If he did order the pack to leave Lydia would likely not listen and Stiles would easily brake the compulsion for her. The boy had had a crush on her since he figured out what girls were. He'd fight tooth and nail against the order rather then leave her. Like hell Derek would leave even one member of his pack to these monsters. His only choice was to bluff his way out "Then I'll head into town to do the same to your daughter"

The old man, Derek recognized him. He'd been a hunter in this state for years, Gérard Argent. He might be old but he was one of the best. Honestly Derek didn't know if he could take him even with his new found Alpha powers but right now they were both gambling for the lives of their youths not themselves.

"Would this one really be worth it?" Gérard looked at the dirty werewolf he had strung up "You take in a sapien eater and it won't matter if you win tonight. My whole family will rain down on you"

"I'll keep him in check" Derek swore "He won't take a bite out of another human well in my territory. If he does I'll put him down myself"

Gérard glared looking around him at all the Werewolves and at his still training group of hunters "That's not good enough. I'll leave tonight but I'm coming back with actual hunters. If you try to protect this weasel then your entire pack dies" Gérard signaled the trainees and they all put their bows down and started heading out. Gérard gave one last glare before he to left.

Once they were gone, and Derek heard their footsteps continue to leave the forest, he walked over to the idiots that started this all. He immediately backhanded Issac, causing him to collapse on the floor, before slamming his fist into Stiles' gut with all his strength. He boy flew back a good ten feet before crashing into a tree. However the moment his fist made contact Lydia attacked. She leaped onto him and started clawing. It wasn't so bad since she was still in human form and only her hands had turned to claws. Derek easily overpowered her and pinned her to the ground. He let out another mighty roar right in her face. Her eyes widened and she began to cower. He continued to growl, ordering her to submit. She hesitantly lifted her head and he put his mouth around her neck, ready to rip out her throat. Thankfully she gave out that pitiful whimper. Derek sat up and howled, encouraging her to join in. Not only she did so but so did the other pups, compelled by their instincts after the display of dominance. Once the link was set Derek stood, walking over to Stiles and hit him hard in the back of the head. This time the girl didn't attack.

"You nearly got our entire pack KILLED" He roared "For what, some sapien eater! You don't resort to grave robbing for food unless you've actually EATEN someone before!" Derek stormed over to the older werewolf and cut the wire that held him up "Give me one reason I shouldn't skin you myself after the danger you just put my pack in!"

"Because I can help you" The man insisted

"After you so easily fell into a hunter trap? What possible use could you?"

"It's hard walking around on two legs!" the man defended "This is the first time I've taken human form in 200 years!"

Derek snorted "Feral pack then, sorry but we're very modernized. Not only would you hate it with us but you couldn't offer us anything if you don't know how to interact with the human world"

"I can offer you one thing"

Derek just raised an eyebrow.

"In my pack I was in charge of teaching the pups. I could help you with this lot" he insisted "You can't handle pups the way you would an adult. That would only cause them to get rebellious and resentful. I can teach you how to properly manage them"

"And how would you suggest I handle them" Derek let out a warning growl

"Well pups don't react the same way. The girl wouldn't have attacked if you had tried disciplining the two boys differently"

"And how should I have punished them? Spank them?"

"Yes"

Derek blinked before he burst our laughing.

"You still physically chastise them but they are more likely to submit to the treatment. Human cultural norms manifested through lycan instinct. It also helps the pups see you as a authority figure where just punching them does the opposite for the same reason. In that cause Human culture registers that as abuse making their instincts want to fight against it"

Derek blinked, that actually made sense.

"I know a lot about raising pups and if you're just starting out you've no doubt realized it's better to turn pups as they not only have a higher chance of surviving but they also adapt more easily to their new life. I could be a major asset in that regard plus with how old I am I could make you much stronger. However beneficial it might be to turn pups they offer very little in providing you with extra strength through the link. I could make up for that"

"There's also the little problem of you eating people" Derek commented "You admitted to being feral and those guys are well known for attacking and eating humans that enter their territory. That is unacceptable to a modern pack. We live WITH the humans"

"I'm sure I could adjust"

"All members of my pack are required to have a job in the human world, albeit right now most of the pups jobs involve doing well in school. You don't know enough about current human culture to do that and I can't risk you attacking your human co-workers"

"I can adjust" He repeated with a bit of begging in his voice "I-I can get a job outside the pack... but admittedly I might need some help learning those skills... but I can do it. I will work hard to-"

"What skills do you have besides child rearing? I am not about to let you near human children"

"I often helped gather food and... I can cook. I know how to make jerky and preserve meat, mostly deers and such"

Derek nodded "That might be something but there is still the tinny issue that if I accept you my entire pack will be in danger from the hunters"

"You're already in danger and I could help protect the pups"

"... how did you lose your old pack? Were you kicked out?"

"N-no t-they... they were killed... by the Alpha pack"

Derek groaned "So the Alphas are hunting you to"

"The Alphas are hunting everyone and they are coming this way whether I'm here or not. I'm not the only one who heard their was a new Alpha"

Derek groaned again, pinching his nose.

"You'll need more then pups if you can hope to fight them off and truthfully I'm one of the few older lycans desperate enough to accept someone on the Alpha Pack's radar as my own Alpha. There probably won't be many more Omegas looking to join as long as they are in play"

Derek eyed the Werewolf and weighed his options "You're probably hoping to be my second in command"

"I am the only other adult here and I have centuries of experience to offer you"

Derek snorted "Fine" then let his eyes turn red, he let out a deep demanding growl and the older werewolf happily submitted to him.

###

Lydia growned the next day waking up in a cave with the three boys still sleeping and Derek standing guard by the entrance. The new guy was sitting off to the side using his claws to... sculpt a small rock. It looked like a wolf laying on the ground with wolf cubs crawling all over it, some tugging at his ears and others playing. The guy looked strangely misty-eyed as he worked on it.

Stiles suddenly yawned as he stretched out his body sitting up "It's morning?" he noticed through sleepy eyes then began to search his pockets. He pulled out his phone and called his dad "Hey dad... yeah Scott and I are fine... yeah... yeah... YEAH" He said a bit more irritated "Yes Dad... okay, see you Monday" he hang up

"What excuse did you give him?" Derek asked

Stiles struggled putting his phone back in his pocket "Told him we were spending the weekend camping. Honestly I didn't think he'd find Lydia the first night out"

"It's amazing what you can do with a pack" Derek enlightened before looking over at the older guy. Honestly he didn't look more then 40 but he smelled old "Feral, look after the pups. I'm headed into town"

The Feral wolf nodded well Stiles asked "Where are you going?"

"City Hall should be open by the time I get there. I need to reclaim this area quickly and start construction on that 'werewolf neighborhood' you were talking about. I'll also have to hire a security team to patrol the area and get them up here before nightfall. Rent a cops won't pose a threat to hunters but they won't dare enter our territory if it means humans will get caught in the cross fire. Doing all this done in one day and getting the complex up in under a month will cost a small Fortune and take a large bite out of the bank savings but this is an emergency. If we don't get our home well fortified quickly we won't stand a chance against the hunters" He looked at the older werewolf again "Begin teaching them how to shift and fight. Scott and Stiles are the only ones who know how to change at will and even then they can only go into hybrid and partial form. Our main objective is to stay hidden at the moment so focus on animal form. Tonight is the last full moon of the month so you'll have your work cut out for you in keeping them all under control. Let's see if your as good with pups as you claim Feral"

The old guy nodded before Derek took off. Stiles looked over at the older werewolf "You have a name? Or should we just keep calling you 'Feral'"

"Feral is fine"

Stiles blinked not expecting that.

"Feral werewolves give up their humam name and accept whatever name the Alpha gives them. I don't even remember what I was called when I was human"

"What your old pack call you?"

"Doesn't matter, they're dead and the one who named me killed them... if I kept it it be like honoring the man who killed my pack"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, that sort of made sense but it was also very weird and tragic.

"Werewolves have a completely different set of cultural norms then humans" Feral informed "Even if this is a modern pack it's still important to be aware of how to act around other types of lycan clans"

"... You told Derek your pack was killed by a Pack of Alphas?"

"More like an initiation into the Alpha Pack... the Alphas convinced my own to kill all her Betas. I got away but I was still linked to her. The only way to break the link was to be claimed by another Alpha but none would have me for fear of bringing down the Wrath of the Alpha Pack onto their own. My only choice was to convince someone who already had the attention of the Alphas to take me. Derek is a natural born werewolf, you can tell by his scent. He might be young but he would have been taught all our ways. It be easy to deduce why I needed a pack so badly after I told him my old pack was killed by the Alphas"

"... why would your Alpha do that?"

Feral sighed "When an Alpha kills a member of their pack they absorb their essence. It gives them a great deal of power, not as much as the strength of the link but close to it. It's a primal thing. If the Alpha's authority is challenged by one of his Betas and the Beta loses the fight but refuses to submit the Alpha has no choice but to kill them for fear the Beta will endanger the rest of the pack or corrupt them against him. When that happens much of the strength of that Beta is absorbed by the Alpha and the pack is not greatly weakened as a result. Everything about us revolves around preserving the link. If a werewolf dies from someone other then their Alpha that portion of the link is severed, weakening us as a whole. The link can also be severed if a Beta submits to a different Alpha and that submission is accepted. Beyond that it's near impossible... the link is sacred. It is the essence of our very souls tied together. Alphas that disgrace that bound by killing off their entire pack have the weakest of characters and are shamelessly twisted creatures. They are monsters..." Feral looked around to see all the pups were awake and listening to him "Came now, Derek wanted me to teach you how to fight and how to hide. These are both necessary lessons"

One of the pups raised his hand and Feral choked back a laugh "Yes little one? What's your name?"

The pup blushed and hesitantly lowered his hand "Issac..."

When the pup stopped talking Feral encouraged "You had a question?"

"Y-yeah, I was wondering why all those hunters had bows and Arrows and swords and stuff. Why didn't they use silver bullets like in the movies?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "Because silver is too hard a metal. It tear up the gun when you shoot it and wouldn't be very accurate. The arrow heads on the other hand don't have that problem and they dig into you. Their harder to dig out and when you do it does more damage to you. The swords are necessary because Werewolves are close range fighter so the bows will only help you so much. The hunters like to keep sword guys fighting you toe to toe with archers shooting you from a safe distance. DON'T get distracted by the guy with the sword. You're faster then him, you can easily out ran him and get to the archers, break their bows, then run off without HAVING to fight anyone"

Feral grinned, sounded like the pup had some experience and used his head about it "That is the most desirable option yes but sometimes you can't get away and you need to be prepared to fight. Hunters are trained to counteract our movements so our natural ability isn't enough. We need skills of our own. Come on now, follow me outside and I'll show you what I'm talking about"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Derek had had a very busy day. He reclaimed the deed to the forest (thanks to a very expensive Lawyer who got the matter handled in just a few hours), he hired a security company and got all available guards in the forest (under the impression they were preventing people from entering as soon they would be chopping down trees and doing heavy construction), and he hired a construction team who were starting their work tonight. Derek had decided to go with Stiles suggestion and build a compound in the woods.

He was having his old family home torn down as that area was already largely cleared of trees. The Apartment units weren't going to have their own private garages like Stiles suggested as that would require roads up to the center of the compound which could be a security risk. The reason the mansion had been built that deep in the forest in the first place was for security reasons.

Instead of a garage the units would have a game room on the bottom floor with a storage room and a staircase. The bottom floor would have no windows and would be made of walls of solid concrete for security reasons. The second floor would be made up of 4 apartment, each with 2 bedrooms and bathrooms and a living room. There were a hundred units and each unit would be designated to a family (all having their own well, septic, and windmill).

The entire forest would be surrounded by a large fort like wall. A large parking garage was being built at the front of the fort inside the wall.

Just behind the parking garage and the front gate would be the main house which would be used for security purposes... Derek gave in and was having an 'Arcade' built in as well, but he was putting his foot down at the Swimming pool. They want to swim there was a perfectly good lake in the forest.

He also wouldn't be installing a bowling alley or anything ridiculous like that but he didn't see the harm in giving the pups an Arcade. It would distract them from wanting to go into town as they would already have their own modern entertainment in the forest. He also was putting in a large library, ball room, ect. There was a large dining hall and Kitchen as well as an official 'council chamber' set up like the senate so that all members of the pack (and future members) could sit and listen if he had something important to say.

He was also having a bunch of different types of fruit trees planted and more wild animals brought it, both of which would make them more self sufficient well maintaining the 'hunt gatherer' lifestyle werewolves enjoyed.

He'd of course still buy things in town but this would allow them to be more independent in times of crisis.

This was all really expensive... so Derek had to resort to chasing in all his family bounds. The older Werewolves of Dereks pack had all had a large amount of money they collected on their own. Derek hadn't told the kids about it because he had no intention of ever using them. Sadly he just directly declared war on the hunters and needed to build a literal fortress without dipping into the family account too badly...

There were money bounds and artifacts dating back thousands of years and sadly all the people who owned them were dead. He chased all the bounds and sold many of the artifacts to the local museum (that way he'd at least be able to see them).

The things he directly had an emotional connection with he kept but sadly most of the items in the vault he didn't know anything about. They had meant something to the people he loved but they were meaningless to him personally... besides they would understand that he needed to protect his back. Sentiment always to get back seat to necessity. His mother had taught him that.

... and that's precisely why he was here now.

Melissa McCall (Scott's Mom) and Sheriff Stilinski (Stile's Dad) were both looking at the Majestic creature before them. Derek sat on Mrs. McCall's chair as he finished explaining everything their children had been up to these last few months. It was an added touch that he was in his Hybrid form. Looking like a large humanoid black wolf gave some truth to his story. Although it was hard to talk in this form, hurt a bit really as his vocal cords weren't designed for it.

"Our kids... are Werewolves," stated the Sheriff.

Derek shrugged.

"And they are currently being targeted by another group of Werewolves,"

"It happens," Derek dismissed, "I'm more worried about the hunters at the moment,"

"And they have been spending the last couple of months fighting for their lives on a nightly basis well HIDING it from us the entire time?"

"In a nut shell,"

Melissa spoke up with, "Why are telling us this now?" she seemed a shrewed woman, a good trait to add to the pack.

"Because," Derek leaned forward and explained, "I thought you might want to finally get off the sidelines and actually help your kids. Sheriff, it should be obvious what I need your help with. You can keep the hunters off my back and AWAY from your son. Mrs McCall, having a medical provider who we won't be scared to go to clearly has it's advantages. We both would be fine additions to the pack,"

They froze, "The other children's parents are incompetent. I have no plans of adding them but you two could help a great deal. It has too be your choice though. There is a chance, a rather high chance, that the bite would kill you. If you survive you'd have a life of constant fighting but it could very well be forever. The oldest known Werewolf still alive used to be a literal cave man. He's all pompous and refined now to cover up his roots, but he is literally from the stone age. You could potentially live longer then the planet itself, see all of history as it stretches out before you,"

The Sheriff glared, "I'm not really interested spending Eternity struggling to survive like you have had my boy doing,"

Derek scoffed, "I wasn't the one who turned either of them, but I am the only reason they have lived as long as they have. Besides, would you really want Stiles to watch you die of old age,"

"I've got a good few decades left in me,"

Derek snorted, "That's nothing, Lycans aren't even considered adults until they are a hundred,"

"Parents die,"

"Not all of them. Stiles' children will never have to see him wither with age,"

"Everyone dies, you can push that immortality crap all you like but I know for a fact your family died in that fire so obviously-"

"Yes we can be killed like any other creature. It's just a lot harder. And the one thing that certainly can never kill us is father time"

"My answer is no," The Sheriff glared

Derek eyed him for a moment before sighing, "It's your choice, although I would still like a bit of extra police protection, for Stiles,"

The Sheriff grinded his teeth, "I want you to stay away-"

"No you don't," Derek informed, "Without me Stiles won't survive the year. Besides he willingly joined my pack. Even if the boy hates me fact is he will ALWAYS choose his pack over you. If that wasn't the case he wouldn't have been lying to you for so long. Don't believe me? Call him,"

###

Stiles blushed as his phone began to ring. Blushed because it would mean he had to change back. It was on thing to be naked when in the body of a wolf but another to be naked will in human form.

He grabbed at his phone with his teeth and tried to wondered away from the pack. However Feral popped up in front of him and let out a warning growl.

Stiles whimpered wiggling the phone in his mouth as he tried to convey his point but Feral wasn't having it. He scooted the pup back over to the others, not letting him have any privacy. Stiles understood it on some level. Just because construction men had shown up and were all over the woods didn't mean they were safe from the hunters.

Stiles groaned before dropping the phone and changing back to a human. Feral looked on with disapproval but Stiles just said, "It's my dad," and answered it, "Yeah dad,"

"When exactly were you going to tell me that you were a WEREWOLF!?"

Stiles blood ran cold before he faked laughed, "Werewolf? Really? Where'd you-"

"Don't bother lying to me! Derek is right here in front of me all... all wolf-ified! He tolded everything,"

Stiles growled, his eyes flashing yellow, "He had no right,"

"He had EVERY RIGHT! He should have told me MONTHS ago. No, better yet, YOU should have told me months!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"That's not your job! I'm the dad. I protect YOU. Now come home,"

Stile flinched but didn't respond at first. He looked at the heard of puppies all looking at him with sympathy. They could all just as easily be in this position.

"No," the line was stone silent for several moments after that but Stiles could hear his father's heart beat on the other end... he was hurt. Not the physical kind of hurt but the emotionally one.

"Stiles... come home,"

"I... I can't. My pack needs me,"

"... you're pack..."

"You couldn't understand,"

"Explain it then,"

"I don't know how... I'll come home Monday but there is a lot of stuff going on right now... I can't leave,"

"You're grounded,"

"That's fair, I promise I'll stay home bound come Monday,"

"Unless something wolf related happens and you sneak out your bedroom window like you keep doing every other time you got grounded..."

"other then those I promise I'll stay in my room and be thoroughly bored,"

"... alright... call me tomorrow..."

"I love you dad," Stiles felt compelled to say just before the line disconnected.

###

Derek didn't get back until the following morning when Stiles was trying to call his dad back.

"He's not going to pick up," Derek explained looking around the cave with a solemn expression.

"DEREK!" Stiles growled, his eyes flashing yellow, "Where do you get off telling my dad EVERYTHING!?"

Derek scoffed, "I had to if I wanted to turn him,"

Stiles blinked before snarling and jumping at Derek, who easily pinned him down. Derek let out a ferocious roar right in Stiles face that instantly got him to settle down.

"You're dad is fine Stiles, he's one of us now..." Getting up Derek explained, "With the Sheriff in our pack that greatly limits the hunters power..." then looking over at Scott almost mournfully, "But your mom didn't make it,"

Scott stared as he started breathing heavily, "W-what?"

Derek sighed, "You're mom didn't survive the bite Scott... she's dead,"

Scott shook his head.

"She knew that might be the case and got her affairs in order beforehand. So you'll be staying with Stiles and his dad," Derek pulled an envelope out of his coat, "She wrote this in case she didn't make it," Derek actually had them both right letters to their children as well as get all their legal affairs in order before trying to turn them.

Scott trembled as he smacked Derek's hand away, "Keep your fucking letter!" Scott ran out of the cave as he stripped off his clothes and turned back into a wolf.

Feral informed, "I'll keep an eye on him," before morphing into a wolf as well and charging after Scott.

Derek put the letter back in his coat pocket and looked at Isaac.

The boy gulped, "Please tell me you didn't try to turn my dad to?"

Derek scoffed, "Of course not. I received legal guardianship over you from him," best not to mention that Derek literally bought guardianship from the man. Who the hell is actually willing to sell their own child, "You might not want me to kill him but I'm wasn't about to leave you with him," leaving out the part that he then had the Sheriff arrest the man for child abuse.

Isaac nodded, not knowing how to feel about that.

"What about my parents?" Lydia asked.

"As far as they know you're missing. We're going to have to keep it that way"


	5. Challenge

I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story instead anyone who is interested can take it up. Consider this a Challenge. If you like the story run with it. See where you can take it.

I have way to many story and I'm always coming up with more. Honestly I'm more interested in my Midgard series

From now on this is what I'm going to do. I will declare the story as a challenge in the first chapter then, since I get hundreds of ideas for stories, what I'll do is write out the first chapter as an example of the challenge. Anyone and everyone interested can go with it.


End file.
